


Фиксация

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), leosapiens



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-29 17:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/leosapiens/pseuds/leosapiens
Summary: — Свяжи меня, — внезапно просит Мэтт.





	Фиксация

— Свяжи меня, — внезапно просит Мэтт. Ему будет плохо, он отчего-то сразу знает, но все равно хочет этого, болезненно и жадно. Фрэнк поворачивается к нему, он удивлен или обеспокоен, Мэтт не может точно разобрать.  
— Свяжи и возьми, — уточняет Мэтт. — Я давно хотел попробовать.  
Он ждет, что Фрэнк откажет: слишком долго молчит для простого согласия, и Мэтт не уверен, какие демоны клубятся сейчас в его голове.  
— Хорошо, — говорит наконец Фрэнк бесстрастным тоном. Мэтт на самом деле не хочет знать, о чем Фрэнк думает, потому что опасается, что если узнает, то передумает сам.

Фрэнк берется за дело основательно. Никаких пушистых наручников или игривых поясков. Запястья Мэтта прочно зафиксированы ремнями к специально вмонтированному в стену над спинкой кровати кольцу. Он дергается на пробу, пытается вырваться. Ничего не выходит, только кожа под ремнями начинает гореть. От беспомощности накатывает паника, хотя объективной причины нет — он доверяет Фрэнку, тот точно не причинит ему вреда. Мэтт дышит часто и неровно, грудь тяжело вздымается, по шее ползет капелька пота.

Фрэнк громко сглатывает, его дыхание сбивается.  
— Ты ведь понимаешь, что в любой момент можешь сказать мне «прекрати», и я перестану? — спрашивает он, и голос у него чуть сдавленный, немного тревожный, но в нем звучит отчетливая нотка возбуждения.  
— Да, — охрипшим от напряжения голосом выдыхает Мэтт. — Да, я хочу вот так. Все в порядке.  
— Ты хочешь нервничать и вырываться, пока я тебе вставляю? — дотошно уточняет Фрэнк, так, будто это жизненно важный вопрос.  
— Да, — повторяет Мэтт.  
Фрэнк замолкает, получив свой ответ, больше не пытаясь ничего разъяснить. Это хорошо, спроси он «зачем», Мэтт бы не смог ответить. Но Фрэнку такие тонкости не нужны, это Мэтт понимает. Он просто хотел быть уверенным, что все происходит по желанию и согласию. Теперь, когда разрешение заверено, он двигается вперед, стремительный и неумолимый. Вжимает Мэтта в кровать, наваливается сверху, полусидя на нем, кусает в шею, так, что по телу разливается сладкая волна боли. Мэтт без рубашки, но в мягких тренировочных штанах, и Фрэнк не торопится их снять. Трется одеждой об одежду, сжимает шею крепкими пальцами, целует и кусает в челюсть.  
Мэтт стонет и снова дергает руками, чуть повисая на них, отчего ремни больно впиваются кромкой в кожу. Ничем не обоснованная паника мешается с жаркой волной возбуждения в какофонию эмоций, от которой сладко кружится голова. Мэтт хочет почувствовать Фрэнка в себе, испытать, каково это, отдаваться, будучи абсолютно беспомощным. Среди прочего руки для Мэтта — орган чувств, и лишившись возможности ощущать чужое тело ладонями, он чувствует себя куда более слепым.  
Фрэнк жарко дышит ему в шею, покусывает кожу, слизывает пот. Сейчас словно это он читает Мэтта руками, водит ладонями по всему телу, ласкает и дразнит одновременно. Когда он медленно стягивает штаны Мэтта до щиколоток, у того уже крепко, до боли стоит.  
— Красивый член, — делится Фрэнк, устраиваясь у него между ног. Сосет он не очень хорошо, слишком много зубов и мало опыта, но Мэтту настолько тревожно и хорошо, что через край его бросает спустя всего пару минут. Фрэнк не торопится выпускать его член из жаркого влажного плена, щекочет языком под уздечкой, крепко сжимает губами, и у Мэтта встает снова, словно ему семнадцать.  
Добившись своего, Фрэнк выпрямляется, закидывает ноги Мэтта себе на плечи и смачно сплевывает ему на задницу. Скользит пальцами по слюне, перемешанной со спермой, трет внутри так, как нужно, расслабляет плотно сжатое кольцо, подготавливает к вторжению основательно и многообещающе, и Мэтт снова дергает руками в тщетной попытке прикоснуться к его лицу, прочитать эмоции, узнать, что Фрэнк сейчас думает и как на него смотрит.  
— Будешь дергаться, я тебя выпорю, — чуть хрипло предупреждает Фрэнк, одновременно задевая простату, и Мэтт охает от пробежавшей по телу горячей волны. Член дергается, прижимается к животу, истекая смазкой, и Мэтт просяще стонет, призывно поводя бедрами.  
— Это тоже считается, — замечает Фрэнк и куда-то уходит, оставляя Мэтта одного, разгоряченного и беспомощного.  
— Фрэнк?.. — Мэтт дергает руками, не в силах справиться с немедленно нахлынувшей паникой. Причин нет, но за мгновение он четко представляет себе, что что-то плохое может приключиться в любой момент, Фрэнк исчезнет, рассыпется черным пеплом, и Мэтт останется совсем один, абсолютно беспомощный. Челюсти сводит от животного, иррационального страха, и Мэтт хрипло сипит, хотя хочет кричать, — Фрэнк?!  
— Тише, я здесь, — Фрэнк возвращается и проводит по щеке Мэтта теплой ладонью. От облегчения кружится голова, а член дергается на грани оргазма. Щиколотки Мэтта обхватывают толстые ремни ножных браслетов, многообещающе звенит цепь, и Фрэнк задирает ему ноги и приковывает к тому же крюку, где привязаны руки.  
— Я, — говорит Фрэнк, резко опуская горячую, мозолистую ладонь на бесстыдно выставленные ягодицы, — здесь. С тобой. И никуда не уйду.  
С каждым словом он шлепает Мэтта все ощутимее, так что задница вскоре горит. Закончив с воспитанием, Фрэнк, наконец, натягивает его на себя и замирает, позволяя Мэтту привыкнуть к члену внутри. Это далеко не первый раз, но Фрэнк всегда, неизменно заботится о нем, и это сочетание нежности, грубости, заботы, беспомощности и заполненности окончательно оглушает Мэтта, заставляет долго и бурно кончать. Фрэнк одобрительно целует его куда-то под коленку и начинает трахать, жесткий, неумолимый, сильный. Он крайне возбужден, но кончить не успевает — Мэтту становится совсем плохо. После второго оргазма удовольствие уходит, а паника от беспомощности и слишком интенсивных ощущений остается, и по лицу бегут слезы. Мэтт сдерживается, сколько может, но выдает себя дрожью и до крови прокушенной губой, и Фрэнк останавливается, освобождает его от оков, плотно прижимает к себе. Мэтт чувствует у бедра мокрый от слюны твердый член, но поделать с этим ничего не успевает — проваливается в крепкий сон, успокоенный объятиями.  
Утро полно неловкости — оба не знают, как начать разговор. Мэтт готовит завтрак, Фрэнк ест, и молчание между ними такое густое, что его можно мазать на тост вместо масла. Наконец Фрэнк решительно идет в подсобку, отчаянно гремит там ящиком с инструментами. Мэтт приваливается плечом к косяку, пытаясь по звуку определить, что происходит.  
— Выну крюк, уберу цепи, — отвечает Фрэнк на молчаливый вопрос.  
— Лучше установи еще один на потолке,. — Мэтт подходит к нему, обнимает со спины и прижимается всем телом. — И купи еще цепи, длиннее.  
Мэтт кладет ладони на лицо Фрэнка, ощущает под пальцами его улыбку.


End file.
